A system can include a processor and various types of storage, including a main memory and secondary storage. The main memory is typically implemented with one or multiple memory devices with faster access speeds than storage device(s) used to implement the secondary storage. Data stored in the main memory can be accessed by the processor more quickly than in the secondary storage.